Misleading Forces
by balletismyobsession
Summary: Zuko is stubborn, angry, and closed off to those around him, increasingly desperate in his search for the Avatar. But everything he thinks he holds close to his heart is about to be challenged in a way he didn't know was possible when he meets Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear, clearer than anything they could have hoped for. It was a perfect day for sailing. Not a cloud in the sky all day and peaceful waves of soft teal. They'd made great progress. And here was Iroh, sitting calmly playing that damn game of his. Didn't he realize that even on a calm sea day, there was still so much to be done?  
"Uncle, sitting around and playing games isn't helping anything," he muttered, loud enough to be heard.

Iroh moved a piece and looked up. "Patience is one of the greatest virtues in life, young nephew. And Pai Sho helps me relax."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, covering the distance between himself and his uncle in three long strides. "Don't call me 'young.' I'm not a child!"

Letting out a soft exhale, Iroh moved another piece. "Prince Zuko, do you not think it would be wiser to—"  
"No, I do not. I must find the Avatar and when I do, I need to be ready. And the only way to do that is to train harder. Not play with silly games. You wouldn't understand."

Iroh stayed silent, watching as his nephew turned and began to pace at the edge of the ship. He'd just turned his attention back to the task in front of him when he heard the unmistakable sizzle and crackle of Zuko's fire bending practice. He could tell without looking that Zuko's breathing was throwing his concentration off balance but it was better not to say anything yet. He would learn in time.

There was sweat beading down the forehead of the prince before he stopped. Iroh had just warmed himself a cup of tea and, upon hearing the hastened footsteps behind him, asked if Zuko would like some. He always declined, often in an annoyed and angry fashion, but today Iroh was completely ignored. Zuko stormed past him, stopping suddenly and lifting his eyes to the sky.

It was hard to miss. A blazing blue streak had shot up into the clear sky not too far off from their present course. A sight like that could only be caused by a very powerful bender.

"Uncle! Do you realize what this means?" Zuko's voice was excited as he turned, a smile that Iroh hadn't seen in what felt like so many years appeared on his nephew's face.

And then Zuko's smile turned to a sneer. "The Avatar is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko stood at the bow, waiting, watching. His eyes scanned back and forth, looking at nothing but constantly surveying. For what, he himself wasn't sure but if anything new happened, he would be the first to see it. He wouldn't let the Avatar get away. Not now, not since he'd seen the first glimmer of hope that his banishment and years of pain and disappointment were not for nothing. He would return a hero, be loved again, and see in his father's eyes that he was not the utter disgrace that his father thought he was.

There had not been a sign of the Avatar's existence in over a thousand years and suddenly, that huge blue streak in the sky changed everything. It had to be fate. That he was already so close to where the streak appeared. He was meant to capture the Avatar, and soon. Excitement and something akin to greed welled up in his chest. He was ready for this.

"A watched kettle never boils, nephew."

Zuko groaned. "The Avatar is out there." He didn't take his eyes from the course in front of him. Iroh was of no concern now. He hadn't helped with anything on their journey and especially now, his uncle wouldn't do anything but slow him down.

"There has not been another sign of him in these past hours. It might not be him at all." Iroh's voice was gentle but it did nothing to ease Zuko's frustration.

"It has to be him! Who else could it be, old man?" Zuko turned and stood there, fuming. His uncle was going to ruin this moment. He was about to capture the Avatar and here was his stupid uncle, planting doubt in his mind. When Zuko faced the Avatar, there had to be _no _doubt whatsoever.

Iroh bowed his head. "I only wish that you do not get your hopes up."

"I don't need to listen to you," Zuko brushed past him with fire in his eyes. His uncle would not ruin what he'd worked so hard for. "We'll be there by nightfall. And in the morning, I will prove my father wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

_Where is he?_ Zuko thought for the millionth time, running his hand through his shaggy hair. He supposed it could use a trim but there were more important matters at hand and he only ever seemed to remember when he touched his hair, which wasn't often. _Why haven't you shown yourself again?_

The Avatar was a tricky bender. He'd been hiding for one hundred years, after all with not so much as a whisper of where he could be. To suddenly set off a large "Come Get Me" sign into the sky surely had to be some kind of trick. It was as if he knew Zuko was close, how badly the banished fire prince needed to take him down and how he would stop at nothing to do so. Maybe the Avatar was trying to lure him there on purpose, and then beat Zuko at his own game. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Zuko would make sure of it. He would not be made a fool of. Not again.

Zuko nudged his thumb at a building headache between his eyes. "Uncle," he called, knowing the man would be close at hand. Iroh never seemed to stray too far; perhaps keeping an eye on Zuko was the only thing he felt capable of doing. That and giving useless advice and making tea. "What is that?"

"Don't you mean _where_, Zuko?"

"I don't care where it is or what it is or who is in it," he couldn't keep the mocking tone out of his voice. "Why have I not seen these types of buildings before? Are we in a different nation? We can't be that far off course…"

Iroh stood beside Zuko, casting his eyes out to the small cluster of rectangles that made up the village at the edge of the water. Tiny ships were docked in the fjord. Smoke plumed from chimneys of the only recognizable dwelling.

"A castle?" Zuko questioned, curiosity overwhelming in his voice.

"That is the village of Arendelle, Prince Zuko. On the outskirts of the water nation. It is small, but those who live there don't usually leave and visitors are very rare. Except for tradeships, of course."

The wind lifted Zuko's hair and tangled Iroh's beard. Zuko squinted to see better, though they were closing in at a rapid pace. The water had stayed calm and their journey was hastened by the favorable weather. "I don't understand, uncle," he said softly. "Why have I never heard of this town?"

"They do not take kindly to visitors, but benders are especially looked down upon. Arendelle is special because of its willingness to welcome those who have no bending ability, yet they have become so unaccustomed to benders that they are almost feared. There are people from every nation in Arendelle though once they decide to stay, the past nations are forgotten and everyone lives as one. There has not been a war involving Arendelle for a thousand years."

Shaking his head at the onset of information of such a crazy little town, Zuko frowned. "And the castle?"

"Queen Elsa presides over her people. And her sister, Princess Anna. They are the sole blood heirs to the throne, with Elsa's coronation a few years back."

The look on Iroh's face gave something away. He was hiding something.

"There's no king?"

Iroh grinned then, turning to Zuko and laughing. "They don't need one! Elsa has returned her kingdom and her people to the safe, comfortable lives they had long ago. If anyone ever _didn't_ need a king, it's Elsa."

She seemed to have quite the reputation. Still brimming with new questions, one popped to the forefront of his mind. "Then why are we going there?"

"Did we not see the same light I did? It was very close to Arendelle, nephew, and if we're going to search for the Avatar, we will have much better luck in the morning. We can stay in the town for the night." Iroh began to walk away, either ignoring Zuko's last curiosity or simply not hearing.

"Are we sure it's safe to do that…?" Zuko sighed and watched as the town came closer and closer, the buildings now sharper and clear. He could pick out the grey stones constructing the closest.

Maybe the queen would help them. _But we're benders, _Zuko thought, _so maybe we'll just have to _make _her help us._

The doubt he felt earlier dissipated quickly. They were the benders after all. And fire was the most intimidating element. He snapped his fingers and watched a small flame appear and hiss in the growing fog. If the Avatar was not in Arendelle, there had to be someone who knew his whereabouts. And what better way to convince them than with the utmost persuasion. _Fear._


End file.
